Why do I Love You?
by Trevor X
Summary: A look at how four heroes regard their counterparts. Oneshot.


_**Why do I love you?**_

_A fic written by Trevor X1, now reduced by weird site rules to being only Trevor X. Sad really. But go on, read the fic!_

* * *

**Parn**

_I love your smile, the depth of emotion in your eyes when you look at me. The beauty of your form is only a feeble shell to contain the fire of your spirit, the life that you live upon this world. You are immortal, yet you stopped for one moment in time to aid a child, one whose years were nothing to you._

_You had a zest for life that was refreshing, as well as the ability to teach me without making me feel like a total fool. You opened my eyes to all the life around me and showed me what you could see without aid. In all its mysteries, you were my constant guide and companion._

_When we journeyed together, you protected me when I could not protect myself. You became my guiding light when all others dimmed. You were willing to die, if I would only save myself. You accepted my love, and told me that I was worthy to give it. This is why I love you._

**Deedlit**

You were so young when we first met, and yet, so determined. There was a fire in your eyes that shone as you spoke of protecting others, defending those who could not defend themselves. You wore your heart on your sleeve, whether in laughter or in tears. There wasn't a time when you bottled it up inside.

Your courage, your loyalty to your friends. Your dedication to do what was right. This is what caught my attention and held it. You accepted us, all of us. We weren't all warriors or even human. Yet you offered us your friendship, and took ours in return.

When we were seperated, you fought to save me, even at the cost of your life. You refused to let me go, no matter the cost to yourself. You danced with me. You rode with me, on all our journey together. You had the grace to part in peace with your mortal enemy. This, this is why I love you.

**Ashram**

_When you first approached me, I took you for granted. When you shielded me from certain death, I finally felt something for you, if only a twinge of fear. After all, you were only a vassal, and I had a mission to accomplish._

_Your beauty was alluring, but I ignored it totally. Your every word and deed was dedicated to me; no matter what path I was determined to tread, you were determined to walk it beside me. Even after I fell into disfavor with the Marmo, you still stood beside me._

_We came into a new land. I was the king of a people that I'd saved. Parn taught me that lesson, that a ruler needed people to protect. And while I pondered how best to ensure their safety, I fell under the spell of a dark god. But even then you did not abandon me._

_You sat there day after day, pleading with me to return. I think that is when I finally realized the treasure that had been sitting in front of me for so long. It was then that I began to love you._

_You were devoted to me, even willing to fulfill my request for peace and slay me, though it pained you horribly._

_You loved me, in all my passions and obsessions. This, this is why I love you._

**Pirotess**

Your power and aura of command reached out to me when I first saw you. You were a human, one of those despised by my brethren, but I wanted to be near you. I did not love you at first, but my devotion led me to shield you from any danger. When you wrapped your arms around me in the cave, I was content.

Your obsession with the Free Knight was terrifying, never allowing me to see beyond your possible death at his hands. Yet when at last you met, and crossed swords for the last time, I found all my fears unfounded. You respected your opponent at last, and in turn he respected you.

And like my lighter-skinned sister, I found myself drawn into emotional entanglement with a human. Your strength is what drew forth my admiration, your steadfast devotion to your cause inspired my loyalty. But it was your eyes as you looked at me, that caused me to love you.

It gave me the strength to continue on in the face of your last request to me, to take your sword and slay you.

Because, in that last moment, I could see the love that you had for me shining, ever shining, in your eyes.

And now that you have returned to me, I need never fear losing you again.

* * *

_AN: Lovely, isn't it. This one hit me out of the blue, and I'm still not exactly sure how I wrote all of it. Surprisingly, Ashram's part was the easiest to write. I had to sit down twice to edit out the other three. 'shrugs' Okay, read and review. I want to know how I did, and whether I should consider writing anything else in the 'Record of Lodoss Wars' arena._


End file.
